<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Early Night Mission by 12micropercent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417400">Early Night Mission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/12micropercent/pseuds/12micropercent'>12micropercent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, u and c in donghyuck stand for using condom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:13:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/12micropercent/pseuds/12micropercent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Si Bos memantau dari balik layar, misi diberikan dari sambungan telepon. Yangyang dan Donghyuck harus melaksanakan semua perintah yang diberikan. Setidaknya sampai mereka tak peduli dan bertindak sesuka hati.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Early Night Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Penulis sudah lelah menuliskan peringatan di setiap awal cerita. Pembaca diharap bijak dalam memilih konten bacaan.</p><p>Cerita ini dibuat sebagai hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk menjatuhkan pihak tertentu.</p><p>Lalu saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih spesial pada salah satu teman saya, <em>my fellow yanghyuck shipper,</em> yang sudah membantu saya dalam proses penulisan cerita ini. Dia yang sudah memberi saran alur, saran judul, sampai memberi motivasi. <em>The biggest shoutout to <a href="https://twitter.com/hyuktaexi_">Jelly</a> ! Please check her twitter out, she's nice, cool, and have tons of good AUs and you won't regret it.</em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong><em>“Ngapain</em></strong> pake <em>jeans</em>?”</p><p>“Ya terus?”</p><p>“Udah dibilangin pake <em>sweatpants</em> aja biar gampang.”</p><p>“Lu sendiri ngapain pake jeans?”</p><p>“Kan gue yang nusuk.”</p><p>“Terserah gua, dong.”</p><p>Donghyuck kemudian mendecih berbarengan dengan pandangan yang dijatuhkan. Kulit kepala yang tidak gatal itu digaruk-garuk membuat surainya makin berantakan. “Oke,” ucapnya sembari mengangkat kepala, “<em>fine</em>.”</p><p>Yangyang memberi aba-aba, memerintahkan yang di dalam untuk berbagi tempat. Donghyuck bergeser beberapa senti, menyisakan ruang pada kursi yang sudah ia hangatkan dalam dinginnya udara mobil ber-<em>AC</em>. Yang baru dijemput akhirnya masuk, menyamankan diri dalam duduk sebelum menutup pintu di sebelahnya.</p><p>“Gimana?” Jaemin bertanya dari balik kursi kemudi.</p><p>Donghyuck menautkan alis. “Apanya?”</p><p>“Udah siap?” tanya yang di depan sekali lagi.</p><p>“Berangkat aja, buruan.”</p><p>Kata-kata Yangyang seolah mutlak. Suara yang dipenuhi nada kesal itu membuat Jaemin langsung tancap gas tanpa perlu banyak cakap.</p><p> </p><p>“Duluan,” tuturnya lalu membanting pintu mobil.</p><p>Yangyang pergi dari tempat parkir yang diselimuti gelapnya malam, meninggalkan dua partnernya di dalam mobil yang dipenuhi aroma jeruk artifisial. Jika ia tinggal lebih lama di dalam sana pasti mereka semua akan menghirup aroma asam lambung dan sisa nasi goreng kimchi yang belum tercerna dengan sempurna.</p><p>Langit masih mengucurkan air matanya. Tak sederas tadi sore mungkin, tapi cukup membuat udara di luar jadi lebih dingin. Setidaknya jauh lebih segar dibandingkan aroma mobil Jaemin. Rintikan yang jatuh membasahi semua permukaan tempatnya mendarat. Lampu-lampu yang menyorot membuat aspal dan trotoar berpendar seperti kemilau lautan di kala senja.</p><p>Bibirnya bergetar setelah mendorong pintu kaca salah satu bangunan di sana. Sebuah toko swalayan tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu dulu. “Jeno?” mulutnya melontarkan sebuah nama seolah tak percaya. Figur yang tengah berlutut di lantai itu mendongakkan pandangan. Tidak disangka ia akan bertemu dengan orang yang dikenalnya di tempat ini.</p><p>Yah, siapa lagi yang bisa ditemuinya selain orang-orang yang sama di kota kecil seperti ini.</p><p>“Oh, Yangyang?”</p><p>“Ka-kamu, ngapain di sini?”</p><p>Jeno membalikkan potongan kardus setengah basah di depan pintu masuk—<em>menyembunyikan noda-noda lumpur</em>—menggantikannya dengan permukaan yang masih bersih. “Kerja?” jawabnya dengan nada bertanya.</p><p>“A-ah, oh, <em>shift</em> malam?”</p><p>Jeno bangkit lalu menggelengkan kepala. “Sore,” jawabnya. “Harusnya sekarang jadwalnya Jaemin, tapi orangnya belum nongol.” Helaan napas panjang dapat didengar di antara suara air yang menggempur atap tepat di atas kepala mereka.</p><p>“O-oh, oke.” Mata yang lebih muda berkelana menelusuri jejak-jejak alas kaki kecoklatan yang tertinggal di lantai. “Udah telpon orangnya?”</p><p>“Udah. Katanya diare, tapi entar nyusul.”</p><p>“O-oke.”</p><p>“Mau belanja?” tanya si karyawan yang dijawab dengan anggukan kaku. “Kalo mau bayar bangunin aja, ya?”</p><p>Begitulah akhirnya Yangyang meninggalkan Jeno yang mencoba memejamkan mata di meja kasir. Kakinya bergantian mengambil selebar mungkin. Menyisiri rak-rak berisi berbagai produk setinggi pundak hingga kepala sampai dirasa jauh cukup dari pintu asalnya masuk ke tempat ini. Tangannya menggenggam ponsel yang didekatkan dengan telinga miliknya.</p><p>“Bajingan, lu!” caci Yangyang setelah panggilannya terhubung.</p><p>“<em>Santuy</em>, bro.” Suara terdistorsi Jaemin yang keluar dari speaker ponsel Yangyang.</p><p>“<em>Santuy gundulmu.</em>” Yangyang mengepalkan sebelah tangannya erat-erat sembari memejamkan mata. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan suaranya agar tak lebih keras dari bisikan. “Kenapa lu gak bilang kalo Jeno kerja di sini?”</p><p>“Ya, kirain udah tahu.”</p><p>“Kenapa lu gak bilang kalo sekarang jadwal jaga lu?”</p><p>“Duh, gimana ya?”</p><p>“Mana Donghyuck?”</p><p>“Donghyuck?”</p><p>“Mana?!”</p><p>Ponsel yang semula menempel dengan daun telinga itu perlahan dijauhkan. Bukan tanpa alasan, melainkan karena ia tak percaya dengan suara samar yang ia dengar di atas suara Jaemin dan gerimis yang masih mengguyur. Suara dengan <em>timbre</em> ringan ber-<em>pitch</em> tinggi. Donghyuck sudah masuk ke dalam sini, dan sedang berbincang dengan Jeno.</p><p>“Sialan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jelasin,” tuntut Donghyuck dari seberang sana.</p><p>
  <em>“Apanya?”</em>
</p><p>“Bajingan, jangan pura-pura gak tahu, lu.” Donghyuck yakin bentakan Yangyang bisa di dengar sampai meja kasir. Itu sebabnya ia menengok, mencuri-curi pandang berharap Jeno tidak penasaran dengan apapun yang sedang—dan akan—mereka perbuat.</p><p><em>“Oke, oke.”</em> Jaemin memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan. <em>“Jelasin yang mana dulu, nih?”</em></p><p>“Kenapa lu gak bilang kalo sekarang jadwal lu buat jaga?” Sekali lagi pemuda bermarga Liu itu mengulang pertanyaan.</p><p>
  <em>“Ya, maaf.”</em>
</p><p>“Bego, lu.” Kepalanya mendidih dengan amarah yang meledak-ledak. “Kalo lu yang jaga harusnya lebih gampang dong, gak usah ribet-ribet kaya gini!”</p><p>
  <em>“Eits! Kalo gue yang jaga toko gak seru dong.”</em>
</p><p>“Emang bajingan lu.”</p><p>
  <em>“Inget gak misi kalian apaan?”</em>
</p><p>Yangyang mendecih keras. “Inget.”</p><p>
  <em>“Nah, kalo gue yang jaga toko kalian bisa seenaknya sendiri, dong. Kalo orang lain yang jaga ‘kan kalian takut kepergok.”</em>
</p><p>“Busuk.”</p><p>
  <em>“Kalo takut kepergok kalian bisa jadi lebih excited, lebih thrilling gitu. ‘Kan, emang itu poin utamanya.”</em>
</p><p>Donghyuck mendengus dengan wajah datar sedangkan teman yang satunya hanya diam seribu bahasa.</p><p>
  <em>“Buruan mulai.”</em>
</p><p>Dengan hati yang masih panas, Yangyang berkeliling sebentar sementara Donghyuck mengeluarkan peralatan dari tas ransel yang sedari awal ia gendong di punggungnya.</p><p>Sesekali Yangyang berjalan melewati meja kasir untuk mendapati Jeno yang menyandarkan kepala pada permukaan meja dengan mata terpejam. Tak lupa ia mengambil keranjang belanjaan dan memasukkan beberapa bungkus kudapan ke dalamnya.</p><p> </p><p>Masih pukul delapan. Tapi semakin lama kota ini rasanya semakin mati. Toko tempat mereka berteduh saat ini juga tak kalah matinya dari dunia luar sana.</p><p>Sepi dan sunyi. Hanya ada suara ringan gerimis dan baling-baling kipas angin yang berputar pelan di atas kepala. Oh, terkadang ada suara mobil dan motor yang lewat sepanjang jalan lengang di luar sana. “<em>Eung—h</em>.” Desahan yang tak sengaja dibuat itu dibungkam oleh kedua telapak tangannya sendiri. Ia harap hanya Yangyang dan dirinya sendiri yang bisa mendengar suara penuh dosa tadi.</p><p>Semoga begitu. Karena Donghyuck sendiri tak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya dari tempat ini jika kedua lubang telinganya terus-terusan dibombardir dengan cerocosan Jaemin yang membacakan komentar dari seberang sana. Ingin sekali membebaskan indra pendengarannya dari <em>earphone</em> berkabel hitam yang menggelantung sampai ke saku jaket denimnya.</p><p>Sialan memang. Orang yang biasa melontarkan cacian itu kini harus menjaga ucapan. Salah-salah hidupnya bisa saja berakhir di tempat ini.</p><p>Donghyuck menunduk, masih dengan tangan yang menghalangi mulutnya. Netra kecoklatan miliknya tengah memperhatikan kepala pemuda lain yang bergerak maju mundur tepat di depan selangkangannya dengan tempo lambat. Tidak perlu menurunkan celana jeans hitam yang dipakainya ataupun membuka kancing dan sabuknya. Donghyuck sudah bisa menikmati permainan mulut Yangyang hanya dengan membuka <em>zipper</em>-nya saja. Bisa dirasakan pangkal penis dan kantung zakarnya yang sesekali bergesekan dengan gigi-gigi resleting, memberi sensasi lebih.</p><p>Tak perlu diragukan kalau Yangyang memang berpengalaman.</p><p>Pandangannya kini mengedar ke berbagai arah, memastikan keadaan tetap aman.</p><p><em>Action cam</em> yang diletakkan di antara bungkus warna-warni kini sedang menyorot aksi Yangyang di bawah sana. Sebisa mungkin yang tengah direkam menjaga posisi agar tidak semua bagian wajahnya terekspos lensa kamera. Selama penonton bisa melihat milik Donghyuck keluar masuk mulutnya, tak masalah, ‘kan?</p><p>Donghyuck tidak bisa memusatkan pikirannya pada satu hal saat ini. Ia tidak boleh tenggelam dalam permainan Yangyang. Ia harus waspada dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Ia juga perlu menjaga komunikasi dengan Jaemin.</p><p>Ah, lebih tepatnya ia harus bisa mendengar perintah yang diberikan. Bukan Jaemin yang membuat perintah-perintah itu, ia hanya menyampaikan permintaan dari para penonton yang sudah memberi <em>donasi</em> kepada mereka. Jika mereka melakukan tindakan sesuai dengan perintah, uang yang mengalir akan lebih deras.</p><p>Apa mereka menikmati sesi permainan kali ini? Tentu tidak.</p><p>Melakukan siaran langsung di tempat umum seperti ini tidak senikmat yang para penonton bayangkan.</p><p><em>Well</em>, mungkin enak pikir orang-orang yang hanya menonton dari balik layar monitor, tapi tidak untuk para pelakon.</p><p>Bagi Donghyuck saat ini rasanya seperti sedang dihukum. Yangyang memang ahli bermain dengan lidahnya, tapi jika situasinya seperti ini ia benar-benar tidak bisa tenang. Jika di rumah, Mereka pasti sudah mendesah sampai gila, saling meneriakkan nama satu sama lain tanpa takut tertangkap basah. Donghyuck agaknya sudah mencapai pelepasan beberapa kali, dan Yangyang mungkin sudah kenyang menelan semua asupan yang diberikan. Namun tidak di tempat ini.</p><p>Sebuah tempat yang masih akrab bagi Yangyang. Tempat ia bekerja paruh waktu dulu. Setengah tahun bekerja di sini sudah cukup lama baginya untuk mengenal seluk-beluk ruang sampai jalan tikus di dalamnya. Di sudut paling ujung toko ini, satu-satunya titik buta tanpa cermin-cermin cembung yang akan memantulkan refleksi mereka.</p><p>Sialan memang orang benama Jaemin itu. Seharusnya ia tidak mempermainkan mereka seperti ini. Apa susahnya membantu kawan sepermainan untuk mencari rezeki? Padahal ia juga <em>digaji </em>untuk jadi operator siaran langsung Donghyuck dan Yangyang. Berani-beraninya dia malah mempersulit keadaan.</p><p>Kalau saja ia yang menjaga toko saat ini, Donghyuck pasti sudah meniduri Yangyang di atas meja kasir. Menanamkan benih di dalam lubang hangat itu hingga benar-benar penuh dan tak sanggup menampung lebih banyak lagi; sampai akhirnya cairan pekat itu meleleh keluar, mengotori tempat Jaemin bekerja melayani para pembeli. Semua itu akan dilakukannya tepat di depan mata kepala pemuda Na itu.</p><p>Tapi kenyataannya sekarang tidak seperti itu. Saat ini justru Jeno yang sedang berjaga karena Jaemin membuat alasan palsu. Kalau-kalau mereka tertangkap tangan sedang berbuat tidak senonoh di tempat umum oleh Jeno, bisa dipastikan mereka tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang. Pemuda yang berbagi nama marga dengan Donghyuck itu bukan orang yang bisa mereka abaikan.</p><p>Ayah Jeno adalah seorang inspektur polisi, teman seprofesi ayah Donghyuck. Mengetahui fakta itu sudah membuat Donghyuck menggambarkan adegan-adegan tak masuk akal dalam kepalanya.</p><p>Bagaimana jika Jeno mengadu pada ayahnya, lalu ayahnya bercerita pada ayah Donghyuck?</p><p>Beliau pasti murka. Tak akan ada kata ampun bagi Donghyuck jika sang ayah sudah memberi hukuman. Oh, bukan hanya Donghyuck yang akan dihukum, Yangyang pasti juga akan kena getahnya; dan ia tak mau hal itu terjadi.</p><p>Mari bayangkan skenario yang lebih buruk.</p><p>Bagaimana jika lebih Jeno langsung melapor ke kantor polisi?</p><p>Sontak kepalanya celingukan dengan mata membelalak. Ia berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu yang biasanya menempel pada plafon putih yang menaungi mereka. <em>Ah</em>, sebuah helaan napas lega dikeluarkan. Ia sempat lupa kalau toko ini tidak memakai <em>CCTV</em>. Artinya tidak akan ada barang bukti berupa rekaman Yangyang sedang mengulum penisnya di tempat ini.</p><p><em>Ah, tidak</em>, jangan dibayangkan lagi.</p><p>Sementara itu, Jeno adalah teman satu gereja Yangyang. Salah satu orang paling alim yang dikenal Yangyang seumur hidupnya; selain sang ibu dan para pastor tentunya. Sudah bersusah payah Yangyang menyembunyikan identitasnya selama ini, dan kedoknya terancam terbongkar tepat di depan salah seorang pengikut Tuhan.</p><p>Astaga. Bagaimana reaksi sang bunda jika tahu anaknya ternyata tidak melangkah di jalan yang ia percayai sebagai jalan yang benar? Terlebih jika kenyataan diungkapkan oleh orang lain, bukan dari dirinya sendiri.</p><p>Demi Tuhan, Yangyang bedoa pada-Nya agar semua ketakutan itu tidak jadi nyata. Tidak tahu malu memang. Tak segan menentang larangan-Nya tapi masih berani meminta pertolongan-Nya agar tetap bisa melangkah di jalan yang salah.</p><p><em>Entahlah</em>.</p><p>Yangyang mungkin tidak perlu memasang topeng untuk memalsukan diri lebih lama. Tapi batinnya masih belum siap untuk itu.</p><p> </p><p>“Yang, denger gak?” Donghyuck berbicara dengan nada serendah mungkin, namun yang diajak bicara tak menggubris dan tetap melanjutkan <em>tiupannya. </em>Tapi Yangyang dengar apa yang dimaksudnya. Dia juga memakai <em>earphone</em> nirkabel yang terhubung dengan panggilan grup yang dibuat Jaemin. Artinya Yangyang juga tahu perintah yang baru saja diberikan.</p><p>Baru sebentar dirinya berlutut di lantai kotor, dan orang yang berdiri di depannya bahkan belum puas. Sekarang sudah diberi perintah untuk melakukan anal. Ingin sangat rasanya mengutuk siapapun yang menyuruh mereka berhubungan badan seperti ini.</p><p>Tapi kenapa pula mereka setuju?</p><p>Ah, tidak. Tidak semua dari mereka setuju dengan rencana ini. Yangyang sedari awal menolak mentah-mentah hal semacam ini. Bermain di kamar saja sudah membuat jantungnya berpacu hebat karena takut kepergok siapa saja yang sedang ada di rumah. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba, kemarin Jaemin menyuruhnya bersetubuh di tempat umum. <em>Yang benar saja?</em></p><p>Yangyang paham kalau Jaemin memang mata duitan. Katanya kalau mereka melakukan ini, orang-orang akan berdonasi dua sampai lima kali lipat jumlah biasanya. Artinya penghasilan mereka akan setara dengan seperti melakukan siaran tiap hari selama sebulan penuh. Yangyang jelas tak mau pantatnya ditusuk setiap hari, bisa-bisa ia kena wasir.</p><p>Berapapun jumlah nominal yang dijanjikan tidak akan bisa membuat Yangyang tergiur. Dia tidak segila itu untuk mengambil resiko hanya demi uang jajan. Kalau Jaemin memang ingin cepat kaya, kenapa tidak melakukannya—<em>seks di publik</em>—sendiri saja pikirnya. Dia bisa mengajak pacar dari Tiongkoknya yang baru diperkenalkannya beberapa hari lalu.</p><p>Hah. Andai kata Donghyuck tidak merayunya, dia pasti tidak akan tersangkut dalam situasi gila seperti ini.</p><p>“Yangyang?”</p><p>Panggilan itu sungguh membuatnya kesal. Segera ia berdiri membelakangi lawan bermainnya. Mereka memposisikan diri agar kamera dapat menyorot dari samping. “Cepetan,” pintanya.</p><p>Donghyuck melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang yang lebih muda. Menempelkan penisnya yang masih basah dilumuri air liur pada pantat Yangyang. Perlahan ia mendorong kedepan sambil menahan tubuh dalam pelukannya sampai ia mengerang rendah kala merasakan himpitan pada kaki ketiganya. Tak perlu lama sampai ia menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur. Membuat gesekan seraya menodai celana <em>jeans</em> Yangyang yang belum ditanggalkan.</p><p>Tidak ada reaksi yang dibuat sewaktu yang dominan mencoba bergerak lebih. Yangyang bisa merasakan milik Donghyuck menyembul besar. Benda keras itu menekan bagian belakangnya ke depan. Sementara kedua tangan milik orang yang sama menarik pinggulnya ke belakang guna memperkuat tekanan.</p><p>“Udah dibilangin pake <em>sweatpants</em> aja,” sesal yang di belakang. “Tinggal tarik turun langsung sodok.”</p><p>Yangyang membisu tak peduli. Ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan pakaian apa yang melekat ditubuhnya. Namun situasi sekarang sedikit berbeda. Harapan paling besarnya saat ia memilih celana <em>jeans</em> adalah mereka tidak jadi melakukan misi sialan ini. Siapa yang sangka kalau akhirnya justru mempersulit dirinya sendiri. Sedikit kesal hatinya karena tidak menurut saja. Seharusnya ia pakai <em>sweatpants</em> agar Donghyuck bisa segera masuk, segera keluar, dan Yangyang bisa segera bebas dari neraka ini.</p><p>Donghyuck melepas <em>prong</em> dari <em>punch hole</em>, lalu menarik <em>strap</em> sabuk yang melilit badan ramping itu secukupnya. Bisa terdengar gemerincing lemah <em>metal </em>dari kepala sabuk yang tak lagi mengikat pinggang. Fabrik tebal itu hanya diturunkan sebatas pangkalpaha. Selama batang bisa bertemu lubang, tidak akan ada masalah pikirnya.</p><p>
  <em>“Hyuck, Hyuck. Turunin lagi, Hyuck!”</em>
</p><p>Yangyang menyumpah dalam hati. Bisa dirasakan tangan yang sedari tadi mencengkram pinggangnya kini sudah masuk ke dalam celana; berkelana menyentuh paha mulusnya. Bergerak dari bagian luar kemudian berpindah ke dalam dengan teramat pelan sebelum meremasnya dengan lembut lalu berangsur jadi lebih kuat. Sentuhan itu membuat Yangyang tak <em>nyaman. </em>Napasnya makin menggebu namun tak ada suara yang dihasilkan pita suaranya. Bibir terkunci rapat dibarengi dengan rahang yang menggertakkan barisan gerahamnya. Tubuh tersebut dibuat makin membungkuk sambil menahan semua rangsang yang diterima.</p><p>Donghyuck ikut menekuk badan, tak ingin punggung di depannya jadi dingin karena tak mendapat kontak dengan panas tubuhnya. Yangyang bergidik merasakan aliran listrik menjalar tubuhnya tatkala angin hangat yang membelai kulit leher. Perlahan tapi pasti, Donghyuck menarik <em>jeans</em> itu semakin ke bawah. Lebih dan lebih, makin menunjukkan sebagian kanvas putih yang masih belum diwarna. Tak lama sayangnya, sampai kuku tumpul-namun-tajam yang baru dipotong menorehkan garis merah membuat pemilik media menggelinjang.</p><p>“<em>Sssh...</em>” bisik bibir kering itu menenangkan.</p><p><em>Jockstrap</em> putih masih membalut kejantanan Yangyang dengan setia. Donghyuck suka saat Yangyang memakainya. Entah saat ia berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga Liu, atau saat Yangyang yang mampir ke rumahnya. Celana dalam yang hanya melindungi bagian depan—<em>dan terbuka penuh di bagian belakang</em>—itu memberikan Donghyuck kesempatan untuk bermain dengan anal Yangyang tanpa perlu melepas semua bawahannya. Terlebih saat mereka perlu bermain dengan cepat seperti saat ini.</p><p>Atau seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu. Waktu Yangyang menjemputnya untuk berangkat ke kampus bersama dan pemuda berkulit <em>tan</em> itu masih sempat memasukkan jari ke dalam analnya.</p><p>Donghyuck memang sengaja membiarkan sepotong kain itu tertinggal atas perintah dari bos gadungan mereka. Selain itu juga untuk berjaga-jaga jikalau mereka harus bergegas untuk kabur agar Yangyang tak perlu repot-repot membenarkan celananya terlalu lama.</p><p>Bukankah sudah dijelaskan di sebelumnya, jika Yangyang tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang ia pakai. Ada sebuah alasan di balik sikapnya itu. Sebuah fakta bahwa pada akhirnya Donghyuck tetap akan bisa menggempur lubangnya habis-habisan.  </p><p>Lihatlah mereka saat ini. Donghyuck memintanya memakai <em>sweatpants</em>, namun akhirnya ia memilih jeans. Pada akhirnya, sekarang dua jari Donghyuck tetap bisa dan telah bersarang dalam rektumnya. Lengket dan basah dengan bantuan pelumas yang entah sejak kapan sudah menghiasi belahan pantatnya.</p><p>Dengan amat hati-hati telapak tangan yang baru saja mengguratkan luka itu menyentuh benda yang masih tertidur. Kecil memang namun saat bangkit akan seukuran dengan miliknya, ia tahu betuh akan hal itu. Sedangkan tangan yang lain sibuk mengobok-obok bagian lain yang sudah tidak lagi ketat. Kadang Donghyuck membayangkan bagaimana bisa Yangyang menahan buang air dengan lubang yang sudah menganga seperti ini.</p><p>“<em>Sip, sip, lanjut,</em>” perintah Jaemin entah dari mana.</p><p>Yangyang mencoba mencari pegangan dan berakhir menggoyangkan etalase tanpa sengaja.</p><p>“Hyuck?” Jeno memanggil usai mendengar deritan khas yang dibuat pada lantai.</p><p>“I-iya?”</p><p>Satu cubitan diberikan pada yang berbuat kesalahan membuatnya merengek kecil.</p><p>“Masih lama?”</p><p>“Masih,” sahut Donghyuck sambil membungkam mulut Yangyang. “Ini Yangyang masih bingung milih sabun cuci piring.”</p><p>Setelah itu tidak ada panggilan lagi. Donghyuck meluruskan punggungnya. Kepalaanya menjudul lagi di antara botol-botol yang berjajar rapi. Batinnya berkata aman saat melihat Jeno kembali mengubur kepala dalam lengannya. Tanpa pikir panjang lengan Yangyang ditarik dari belakang agar badannya berdiri tegak. “Jangan berisik,” tiup Donghyuck dalam bisikannya.</p><p>Sumpah, pemuda Liu itu tidak berniat membuat suara. Ia bahkan menahan napasnya agar tak kelepasan membuat bunyi. Yangyang juga tidak mau melihat ekspresi Jeno saat menangkap mereka berdua sedang berbuat cabul.</p><p>“Cepetan makanya,” ujar yang sudah tak sabar ingin pulang itu. Belum sempat ia mengatur detak jantung yang berantakan, Donghyuck sudah melangkah lagi. Menggeret tangannya agar posisi Yangyang berbalik membelakangi kamera yang sedari tadi menonton dengan tenang. Pemuda Lee itu meremas kedua sisi pantat dalam genggaman berbargantian. Lalu membelahnya lebar-lebar, memamerkan lubang basah yang sudah terbuka dengan sisa cairan bening yang menjalar menuruni paha sang empu. Kalau saja mereka sedang di kamar penginapan, suara tamparan pasti sudah terdengar lantang. Kulit putih lelaki Liu itu juga sudah dihiasi berbagai macam tanda berwarna merah.</p><p>Tak perlu lama gua berdinding merah itu dipertontonkan. Sekarang ereksi Donghyuck sudah dilapisi dengan lateks merah semi-transparan. Cairan bening dituangkan dari botol, lalu diratakan dari ujung sampai pangkalnya.</p><p>Masih dengan celana yang belum dilepas, Donghyuck memposisikan diri. Menempatkan kejantanannya tepat depan pintu yang sudah tak tertutup. Menggesek-gesekkan kepala penisnya membuat si penerima merengek minta untuk segera dijamah. Lalu, <em>jleb</em>, satu tusukan ringan dan Donghyuck sudah tertelan sempurna. Dari ujung <em>pok</em> sampai ke pangkal.</p><p>Yangyang memang sudah sering bermain dengan Donghyuck, tapi entah bagaimana ia selalu terkejut saat ujung senjata itu menusuk untuk pertama kali.</p><p>Jaemin yang sedari tadi memberi perintah sepertinya tidak punya niatan untuk berhenti bicara. Justru Yangyang yang lelah mendengar suara itu terus menerus. <em>Earphone</em> dari telinganya kini dilepas lalu disimpan dalam saku <em>hoodie</em>nya. “Cepet,” titahnya sekali lagi.</p><p>“Jaemin bilan—“</p><p>Tangan yang sama menarik kabel <em>earphone</em> pemuda yang lain. “Gak usah didenger. Buruan langsung main biar cepet selesai, gua pengen pulang.”</p><p>Tak dipungkiri Donghyuck sehati dengan keinginan Yangyang. Seharusnya sedari tadi mereka tidak perlu mengikuti kata-kata Jaemin.</p><p>Tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya, si penyerang memulai permainan. Kedua tangannya mencengkram pinggang yang di depan dengan erat. Di belakang sana ia menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan amat pelan, mencari sensai nikmat yang biasanya langsung bisa dirasakan. Menarik pedangnya keluar sampai ujung lalu menghunuskannya tak kalah lambat. Begitu seterusnya sampai ia merasakan panggul di depannya ikut bergerak. Mendorong ke belakang selagi ia menusuk ke depan.</p><p>Yangyang jelas mencoba untuk mencari kenikmatan juga. Permainan lambat seperti ini bukanlah yang diperlukan sekarang. Apalagi dengan betisnya yang mulai kesemutan. Karena tak tahan ia juga memutuskan untuk bergerak. Sesekali mengkontaksikan bagian dalamnya agar dinding-dinding itu bisa mencengkram Donghyuck dengan sebih erat.</p><p>Tidak ada perang lidah di antara keduanya; meskipun mereka teramat ingin untuk mengecup bibir satu sama lain. Pertemuan mulut dengan mulut hanya akan menimbulkan kekacauan dengan semua suara becek yang dibuatnya.</p><p>Semakin lama keduanya makin terlarut dalam permainan.</p><p>Donghyuck mencoba masuk lebih dalam. Lengannya menekan punggung Yangyang agar pinggulnya lebih turun sementara lengan yang satu memandu paha agar dibuka lebih lebar. Posisi yang terlalu rendah memaksa lelaki Lee itu ikut merentangkan kedua kakinya agar sudut penetrasi dapat lebih maksimal. Yangyang tidak sanggup berdiri lebih lama, namun Donghyuck tetap mengunci posisi. Memegangi kedua pergelangan tangannya yang disatukan di belakang punggung seperti sedang menangkap penjahat.</p><p>Serangan yang dilancarkan semakin ganas meski keduanya mencoba menahan diri. <em>Earphone</em> yang masih bergantungan dari saku jaket Donghyuck kini terseret-seret di lantai, mengikuti irama yang ia buat. Bongkahan pantat yang bertabrakan dengan pinggul berlapis kain menciptakan suara yang teredam. Udara di sekitar mereka bertambah panas meski gerimis masih mengguyur di luar sana.</p><p>Yangyang meminta berhenti. Merintihkan permohonannya di antara hembusan napas yang keluar dari mulutnya. Namun Donghyuck tetap bergerak di belakang sana. Menggenjot lagi dan lagi. Tangannya tak bisa diam di satu tempat. Di satu waktu ia akan mencubit-cubit puting merah muda milik Yangyang yang sudah mengeras. Kemudian ia akan memeluk dada dan pinggang tersebut dengan amat erat. Selanjutnya ia mencoba menggoda dengan mengelus dan meremas kemaluan lemas Yangyang yang sedari awal belum tersorot kamera.</p><p>Tak lupa jari-jari ramping miliknya mencoba masuk ke dalam mulut sang submisif. Bermain dengan lidah basah di antara jari-jari yang tadi sempat masuk ke dalam dubur Yangyang. Sungguh kotor perbuatan tersebut. Kotor pula pikirannya saat menyadari hal itu justru membuatnya semakin tegang dalam balutan daging yang lain.</p><p>Entah sejak kapan Yangyang jadi membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. Khawatir wajahnya terekam, kupluk <em>hoodie </em>yang semula menganggur kini menutupi sebagian kepalanya. Menyembunyikan rambut yang basah karena peluh. Sebelum akhirnya yang dominan membuka lagi persembunyian kecilnya.</p><p>Kerah <em>hoodie</em> itu ditarik sekuat mungkin sampai Yangyang bisa meluruskan punggungnya. Masih dengan sodokan yang stabil di bagian selatan sana, ia mencoba memberi tanda lagi. Memohon dengan suara yang amat serak karena tenggorokan yang kering.</p><p>Yangyang tidak bisa merasakan kakinya sendiri. Tak ada rasa nikmat yang tersisa baginya. Benar-benar nyeri yang akhirnya menjalar dari satu titik ke seluruh tubuhnya. Rintihan kecil kabur dari bibir tipisnya. Matanya terpejam layu, badannya terasa lemas dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Air mukanya bahkan tak menampakkan ekspresi lantaran terlanjur pasrah. Tidak seperti biasa, analnya terasa perih seperti sudah siap berdarah. Membanjiri keramik putih di bawahnya dengan warna merah pekat.</p><p>Apa ada yang peduli kalau itu terjadi? Sepertinya tidak.</p><p>Tidak dengan Donghyuck yang sedang mengejar orgasmenya. Tidak dengan para penonton yang menonton dari balik layar. Tidak juga dengan Jaemin yang sekarang mungkin sedang masturbasi sambil menonton temannya saling menyatukan badan.</p><p>Mungkin Jeno akan pedu—<em>hush</em>, <em>jangan lagi.</em></p><p>Oh, ini dia.</p><p>Donghyuck mulai merasakan gelitik kupu-kupu berterbangan di bawah perutnya. Masih dengan gerakan yang statis ia keluar masuk dalam tubuh Yangyang. Desahannya tetap tertahan dalam tenggorokan. Diakhiri dengan beberapa tusukan keras, ia akhirnya menyemprotkan sperma diengan bantuan usus lelaki yang sudah jadi kekasihnya tersebut.</p><p>Penis yang masih tegang ditarik keluar. Bisa dilihat lubang yang baru selesai diservis itu terbuka semakin lebar. Dinding merah dalamnya sesekali mengejan, membuat bunyi basah selagi mencoba meremat udara hampa.</p><p>Donghyuck menarik kondom yang menampung semua benihnya agar lepas dari ular yang sudah mengacaukan sarang temporernya. Lateks kusut itu diikat erat agar tak ada barang setetes sperma yang tercecer.</p><p>Yangyang belum merasakan pelepasan—<em>belum sampai ke puncak dari permainan mereka</em>. Faktanya ia amat jauh dari sana. Sedari awal sang <em>adik</em> tidak bisa mengacung dalam situasi seperti ini. Tertidur lemas sepanjang waktu, <em>and that’s completely normal.</em> Ayolah, Yangyang sedari awal menolak ide ini. Dia tidak seperti tokoh dalam <em>fanfict</em> yang perah ia baca. Manusia munafik yang awalnya tidak setuju lalu jadi gila nafsu di akhir permainan. Ya, memang benar kalau fiksi seperti itu hanya untuk hiburan. Tapi—<em>Ah!</em> Kenapa malah bahas <em>fanfict?</em></p><p>Kaki lemasnya pelan-pelan berjalan lunglai ke arah kamera. Membalikkan arah lensa sebelum membetulkan celana yang kini sedang tersangkut pada anklenya. Sekali lagi bunyi gemerincing besi terdengar saat ikat pinggang itu dikencangkan.</p><p>“Cepat. Ayo pulang,” singkatnya.</p><p> </p><p>“Jen? Jeno?”</p><p>Kasir itu akhirnya terbangun untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. “Udah? Jadi satu atau—”</p><p>“Jadi satu aja.” Donghyuck menjawab.</p><p>Sekeranjang penuh makanan ringan dimasukkan ke beberapa kantong keresek besar. Yangyang bersyukur semua ini sudah berakhir. Ia hanya berharap Jeno tidak melihat caranya berjalan keluar dari tempat ini.</p><p>“Kalian nyium bau gak?” tanya Jeno dengan tiba-tiba. “Mirip bau amis telur gitu?”</p><p>Berapa kali lagi jantung seorang Liu Yangyang harus dibuat berpacu seperti ini. Kalau begini terus namanya akan ditulis di batu nisan karena jantungan.</p><p>“E-eh, enggak, tuh?” Mendengar jawaban tak yakin itu Jeno mengangguk saja.</p><p>“Jaemin belom dateng?” Yangyang mencoba mengganti topik.</p><p>“Gak tau. Tapi kata bos boleh tutup kalo tetep sepi.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Gerimis sudah berhenti. Yang tersisa hanya udara dingin yang siap memeluk kulit sampai menembus tulang. Yangyang berjalan keluar duluan. Donghyuck mencoba menutupi dari belakang. Saat dirasa aman, keduanya berjalan berdampingan. Menembus malam menuju tempat parkir di belakang toko tempat Jaemin memarkir mobil tadi.</p><p>Donghyuck menjinjing semua kantong belanjaan dengan tangan kanan. “Serius gak pengen?” ia bertanya sembari menggandeng lelaki yang lain dengan tangan yang bebas.</p><p>“Enggak,” jawab Yangyang</p><p>“Di mobil aja gimana? Ntar gue bantu kocokin?”</p><p>“Gak.”</p><p>“Gue isep, deh!”</p><p>“Udah gak usah.”</p><p>“Beneran, nih?”</p><p>Yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk beberapa kali. Jalannya terlampau pelan. Duburnya pasti lecet karena tidak bisa menikmati permainan tadi. Perih rasanya saat perutnya mengejan, membuat bagian dalamnya saling bergesekan.</p><p>“Sini, gue gendong.” Yang bermarga Lee itu sudah berjongkok di depan sana.</p><p>“Serius?”</p><p>“Mau gak?”</p><p>Pertanyaan langsung dijawab dengan aksi. Lengan ramping itu langsung melingkari leher lelaki yang lebih tua. Dalam hitungan ketiga ia bangkit dari posisi dan berjalan dengan sang pujaan hati yang di gendong di punggungnya. Berat memang, mengingat Yangyang juga menggendong ransel di punggungnya. Tapi apa yang tidak demi sang pacar?</p><p> </p><p>Segala macam cacian dilontarkan di dalam mobil. Donghyuck terlanjur kesal, ia tidak bisa memasang filter pada mulutnya. Sementara Jaemin mencurahkan atensinya dengan pandangan yang terpaku pada jalanan.</p><p>“Ya tapi—“</p><p>Tak dibiarkan Donghyuck menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jaemin langsung memotong. “Gimana, Yangyang setuju?”</p><p>“Setuju,” pungkas yang di kursi belakang.</p><p>“Oke, <em>fix. Streaming</em> bulan depan Donghyuck jadi <em>bottom</em>.”</p><p>“Bajingan!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>—Early Night Mission</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini. Mohon maaf apabila ada salah ketik atau penggunaan kata yang tidak menyenangkan. Semua kudos dan komentar (baik kritik maupun saran) akan sangat diapresiasi dan menambah semangat saya untuk menulis dengan lebih baik ke depannya.</p><p>Mari bertemu di <a href="https://twitter.com/12micropercent">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>